


Dragon Pox Blues

by GloriaKStone



Series: Holidays for the Gryffindors [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaKStone/pseuds/GloriaKStone
Summary: As the wizarding world deals with a severe spread of infection, George unintentionally reveals a secret to Angelina that leads to an awkward exchange with a past encounter





	

**Author's Note:**

> No smut in this chapter. I may move this around in the order once the series is done. Otherwise, thank you for reading and Happy Holidays!

"There, there Fred, daddy promises it'll be alright--why are you using the mobile?"

"With the outbreaks of Dragon Pox going with toddlers and infants, he provided me with his number--"

"Pureblood bigot Zabini, snobbier than even bloody Draco Malfoy, owns a mobile phone?! Merlin, times do change," he replied in amusement as Angelina stepped aside to make the call. Thankfully, their little Fred wasn't showing any of the dangerous signs. From what they'd been told, his skin would've been green if it reached contagious proportions. Static from the radio began as he held his three year old his arms; clutching onto him for dear life and begging for relief. He hoped it wasn't so serious. Lee's voice sounded dire; concerned and tired. He didn't know if Victoria had the disease, but he knew very well that Lee's wizarding relatives had recently had to isolate a poor toddler who had contracted the new strain of Dragon Pox beginning in November.

"With the dangerous outbreak of Dragon Pox plaguing the little witches and wizards of our world, St. Mungo's remains overflowing with too many patients to care for and not enough Healers to go around. However, because there is no outbreaks in surrounding countries and in are allies over the pond from the MACUSA administration, many Healers are arriving in the UK to aid with the outbreak in a safe way. St. Mungo's officials ask that you give your contact information so that the disease can be dealt with in a safe way for you and your family within the comfort of your own home to halt any more possible spread. Among the witches and wizards to aid in the outbreak are Hannah Longbottom and Blaise Zabini. Mr. Zabini has a released a statement for his involvement in dealing with the outbreak that I have been asked to read. 

'Due to recent events of an unexpected fatal outbreak, there is a preventive potion available that Mrs. Longbottom and I have been developing for the past month after the tragic cases that spread in Romania. Supply is limited due to the unexpected rise of cases, so we ask that representatives for the family visit Healer Longbottom at the hospital instead of bringing your children with you. As far as we can tell, the Dragon Pox strand is attracted to the extremely young and the extremely old. Please keep your children safe from their siblings if they show any signs from any stages of the infection as well. For everyone's safety, we advise that you do not travel through normal wizarding means of travel and stay away from all wizarding establishments. Those infected will also be treated through the usual means, so we ask you to remain calm and utilize at home visits from any Healer than you may know. Information to contact Mrs. Longbottom and I will be left to the St. Mungo's staff to provide. We will get to you as soon as we can. Thank you and take care during this holiday.'"

There was a pop of apparition as Zabini entered the room his usual case. George never had the time to go to St. Mungo's those days, so Angelina suggested putting him on retainer. While he didn't trust the former Slytherin at first, there were far many too many good things spreading about involving him being a fantastic Healer. After the terrifying birth of Fred and Zabini pulling them through a horrifying time, any prejudices about Slytherins relinquished. They couldn't imagine no shop or home visits. He gave a smile to Fred, who even managed through his illness to return.

"You mind if your father puts you down so I can examine you? It'll help me quite a bit."

Fred finally let go of him as he sat him on the chair and Blaise went through his usual examination. To his surprise, however, his wand was put away for moment and odd Muggle instruments were used to examine him. He'd seen them before. While he and Angelina had been on their honeymoon, he'd gotten into an awful accident surfing in Southern Italy. No wizarding establishments, so he had no choice to visit a Muggle doctor. It'd been a waste of time. 

"What's with the butchery tools, Zabini?"

He grinned, patting Fred on the head and holding out his palm to Fred to reveal a Chocolate Frog box. "Thank you sir," Fred said happily. He stood up.

"Sometimes it helps to double check. I've been having to these past couple of hours--understandably concerned parents misdiagnosing their children. Butcher's tools they may be, but sometimes they'll catch little instances here and there that might be Muggle related. In the case of Fred, he's suffering from an awful case of varicella or what Muggles refer to as chickenpox," he said calmly, handing the potion to a relieved Angelina.

"Can it turn into Dragon Pox," George asked incredulously.

"Merlin no. It is rare among pureblood witches and wizards, but it does happen. Quite a few of the children I've come across tonight have contracted it and thankfully, it's been confused for Dragon Pox."

"Let's get you to bed. Thank you so much, Blaise," Angelina said as she picked up a yawning Fred.

"Glad to help. Goodnight Fred."

"Goodnight," he said back tiredly, hanging limply off of his mother as she carried him off the room. George faced him as he set out more potions for him with an already prepared list of instructions. Always on top of it. He'd always thought of it as overtly organized. Considering the craziness of the night, however, he'd understand him having to be so prepared. 

"So it isn't as terrible as everyone thinks?"

"We've diagnosed seven out of the hundreds with actual Dragon Pox. The cases are still pretty important, but with the confusion between the two has been rampant tonight. I do have the preventive potion prepared for all my patients, however. I suggest your family takes it for next couple of hours to prevent any infection. As for chickenpox, we don't have any really effective potions as of yet to prevent. The potion I gave Mrs. Weasley is for when the pox starts to spread on Fred. The potion will treat the symptoms. Along with that and some TLC, Fred should be feeling fine in days."

George frowned, putting his hands in his pocket. "How does one get chickenpox?"

"One child gets it and all the other children contract it; just like Dragon Pox but less severe."

He knew exactly what had happened and it would explain the outbreak across the UK. Wizard Wheezes had had a gigantic promotion over the holidays for toddlers. Many little witches and wizards had been running about the store; including Fred. Someone had had to have had the chickenpox, touched his precious merchandise, and jeopardized his reputation as a respectable business man. He could hear his twin then,  _Mass hysteria among fellow witches and wizards and you didn't have to try, dear brother. Good on you!_ It was completely irresponsible way to think and as if Angelina could tell, she elbowed him sharply as she set upon him a reproachful look. As long as it wasn't as terrible, he wouldn't say a thing. He would however do everything short of burning his shop down to make sure it didn't spread any further.

"Zabini--"

"Any assumptions I have about the spread are assumptions. Most cases aren't severe. Nothing to say beyond that," he responded pleasantly. 

"Phew! That's a relief. Blackmail could've been the second time we've been across each other that you've milked me," George blurted out in amusement.

George's own big fat mouth nearly fell off at the sudden spilling of information. The pleasant smile at Blaise Zabini turned in a nervous grin as they both stood there awkwardly. At first, Angelina didn't catch it. She'd come back in the living room after putting Fred to bed. She only stared at the both of them in slight confusion until her face melted into an expression of shocking realization. She was the type to address it. She held up a finger, beginning to say something. However, in a stunning turn of events Angelina could only let out an odd squawk. Someone was watching. He'd attributed it to Fred and thanked him inwardly as Blaise finally gave a nod.

"Well--more patients--"

"Right--right. Thank you again."

He went to shake his hand, but pulled it back immediately and stepped back as Blaise apparated with a slight pop. They stood there for a long moment as Angelina turned her head slightly to smile at him.

"Nothing to say?"

"Any assumptions are assumptions. Nothing to say beyond that."

"No. We're not doing that--"

"I better get on that disinfecting the shop," he replied, giving her a kiss and making his way downstairs to dodge the bullet.

 


End file.
